


History has its eyes on you

by Star_KTS06



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Hamilton References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_KTS06/pseuds/Star_KTS06
Summary: Spock gets ready for the five year mission. His older sister gives him some advice.Inspired by History has its eyes on you from Hamilton.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	History has its eyes on you

Spock stands before the mirror in his appartement in San Francisco.   
His sister leans against the door frame watching him with proud eyes. She knew that this was his dream.   
"I was younger than you are now, when I was given my first command."  
Spock turned around when his sister started to speak.  
"I led my men straight into a massacre. I witnessed their deaths first hand. I made every mistake and felt the shame rise in me. Even now I lie awake, knowing History has its eyes on you." And it has. Both were the first vulcans that ever attended the Starfleet Academy.   
"History has its eyes on me."  
Slowly she made her way to Spock.  
"Let me tell you what I wish I'd known when I was young and dreamed of glory." Her arms went around his neck.   
"You have no control, Who lives, who dies, who tells your story." Her hand wandered to his right cheek. He leaned into her touch. The siblings were very close.  
"I know that we can win. I know that greatness lies in you, but remember from here on in history has its eyes on you." Now they were hugging each other. 

"History has its eyes on you"

**Author's Note:**

> I like it! What about you?


End file.
